Usually, at a meeting or presentation that is particularly required to proceed as new matters are proposed, it is desirable to prepare a large screen which is as large as a blackboard, allows direct handwriting, correction, deletion, alteration, etc., on the screen, and allows all attendees to simultaneously view the screen.
Generally, a whiteboard with a white panel on which the writing, the correction, and the deletion can be made using a non-permanent (whiteboard) marker is used effectively at small- and middle-scale meetings. As such a whiteboard, a whiteboard having a function that scans a final written result by an image scanner and prints the scanned data on paper to save a copy of a meeting result is also utilized.
Further, as a method of saving and managing the copy of the meeting result, Patent Document 1 of prior art documents describes inventions of a plurality of terminal devices each having a handwriting input device and a method of collecting pieces of information handwriting-input at each terminal device into a server, setting a handwriting input area of each terminal for each specific area in a display window of the server, and displaying information input at each terminal.
Also, Patent Document 2 describes a data format that is adequate for transmitting a handwritten line input at a tele-writing device through a still image communication device, as a digital signal.